Orbit
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Alice and Jasper from the beginning: how they started out, how they came together, and life with the Cullens
1. Ache

**Hi again! Okay so this fic is going to be how Alice and Jasper started off, first separately and then together, then with the Cullens :) They're my favourite characters and I hope I've done them justice. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I really do hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1 – Ache**

Her screams could be heard throughout the building, they echoed violently down the corridors, seeming to physically scratch the walls. Nobody bothered to look in on her anymore; she was a lost cause, a dead end. Her file was a thin two page sliver of words like "psychotic" and "mentally deranged".

She sat in the corner of the dark, grey room with her arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked slowly back and forth. Her bright aquamarine eyes darted around the room, always searching, always looking for danger. Every now and then she would hear something scuttle across the floor. She always screamed.

She pressed a tight fist against her forehead as another blinding pain shot through her head. With the pain always came the pictures; a beautiful young man with deep red eyes and swirls of straw hair, another man, just as beautiful, with a kind face and bright honey-coloured eyes. Then the images always changed; they morphed into scenes of violence: the straw-haired young man became covered in blood, surrounded by bodies and death. The kind faced man with the beautiful eyes became savage, a hunter. He would dive onto various animals; deer, mountain lions, even bears and tear them apart. Tears streamed down her face as the images finally began to fade once more and the large metal door at the end of the room slowly opened, groaning slightly under its own weight.

"Only me", a tall, familiar man walked slowly into the room. He was a doctor with shoulder length red hair that swept around his face, and a smile that radiated warmth. He knelt down beside her, his eyes, always shaded by his unruly hair, looked darker than usual. He brushed the young girl's long, dark hair away from her pixie like face as he spoke,

"Alice? Alice", he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, "I need you to listen to me".

Alice's bright eyes focused on his and her eyebrows pulled together, puckering her smooth forehead, she nodded once.

The doctor continued, "Do you know who I am? Do you remember my name?"

She nodded again, "Dr-", she paused, frowning again, and then continued, "Smith", her voice was a tiny pinprick in the empty room, "Arthur".

Arthur smiled and relaxed slightly. He leaned forward and placed his hands on her tiny shoulders, "Good, good. Now you must listen Alice", he paused to check that she was and then continued quickly, "Someone is coming for you, someone _bad_".

Alice began shaking her head furiously and tried to cover her ears but Arthur held her arms down firmly,

"He's coming and he won't stop until he's found you… and killed you".

Alice's eyes widened and she began to whimper softly, "Why?"

Arthur brushed a tear from her face and spoke gently, "He wants your blood".

She screamed and covered her mouth with both hands.

"I don't have time to explain it dear child, but you must get away from here, now", Arthur pulled out a small pair of scissors from his leather bag and held them up. They glinted softly in the dim light from the barred window, "I need to cut your hair Alice".

Alice squealed and frantically pushed herself back to the wall. She pressed the side of her face against the cold stone and shut her eyes tightly as Arthur continued in a hushed voice,

"_Please_ Alice. This man, he can track you so much easier with your hair long like this. The scent is so strong, trust me".

She opened her eyes and stared into his kind face, after a few moments she nodded and crawled forward slowly, "Okay", she whispered.

He leaned forward and began to chop her long, dark locks slowly. Alice watched as small clumps began to drift to the floor and land in her lap. It was over in a matter of minutes, her hair now hung just below her ears in sharp spikes.

"Alright", Arthur's voice was sharp, nervous, "We need to-"

He suddenly stopped speaking and cocked his head to one side, as though listening to something far away. His eyes widened and came to rest on Alice's terrified gaze.

"He's already here", he said.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know it's short but it had to end there :)**

**More chapters soon, please review!**


	2. Hunted

**Chapter 2 – Hunted**

Alice's eyes flicked around the room desperately looking for somewhere to hide. It was no use, the only thing that wasn't a concrete wall was the thin, metal framed bed, and the lack of mattress would not do as a safe place to hide. Arthur suddenly got to his feet and, faster than Alice could comprehend, he pulled her across the room to the window. He wrapped his fingers around the iron bars and, with one swift flick of his wrist, the entire window frame shot across the room and hit the opposite wall with a loud _crash!_

Alice screamed and tore her hand away from Arthur's grasp. She stumbled across the room to the door and tried to pull it open with her thin arms.

"Alice no!" Arthur was by her side in a fraction of a second, his eyes blazing with worry and fear. He scooped her up in his arms and, with a quick gust of air, jumped out of the window and onto the wet grass outside. Alice tucked her head into his chest and tried to breathe as the cold morning air spiked at her cheeks and bare legs as Arthur ran through the blur of trees.

Finally he stopped and walked past the trees and into a small clearing. He put Alice on her feet and she immediately fell to her knees, weeping. He knelt down beside her, as he had done in her room, and touched her face with his cold hand. She pulled her face away and looked up,

"What _are_ you?"

Arthur started to look around frantically and, after a moment, he looked into her terrified eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you Alice. You're safe with me".

The morning sun was blocked by a flood of thick, dark clouds and heavy raindrops were starting to fall, making Alice's hair stick to her face. She tucked her legs under herself and started to rock back and forth, back and forth on the wet grass. Arthur was suddenly on his feet as he looked into the thick green of the surrounding trees.

"He's coming for you", Arthur's face contorted into a look of fear and defeat. He turned to Alice who continued to rock slowly, "Alice. I need to ask you something".

She looked up, terrified.

"Do you want to die Alice?"

Alice's blue eyes widened and she began pulling at the slippery grass at her feet, yanking it out in great, muddy clumps. She shook her head furiously and screamed, "No! No! No! _Please no!_"

Arthur nodded and knelt down on the grass once more. He took Alice's hand and asked, "Are you sure? What I have to do will be very painful. But you won't die, I promise. You'll be safe".

Alice closed her eyes and then opened them. She looked clearly at Arthur and gritted her teeth tightly, "I'm sure".

Everything happened so fast then; Arthur gripped her hand tighter and leaned his head towards her neck. Then there was only pain. A deep, powerful fire began burning through her entire being. She clawed at Arthur's face but he remained a statue at her throat and still the burning continued. It intensified as he finally drew his face away from her. She was screaming so loud but she couldn't hear it; she could only hear her heartbeat in her ears as the rush of fire continued to spread rapidly through her body. It felt as though her heart would explode it was beating so fast and her fingers and toes felt so _hot_, it was like they were on fire. She fell back and her back arched painfully as the flames inside of her slithered into her veins and bones.

She glimpsed Arthur as he stood up and approached another man who was walking towards them. The other man looked inhuman, more like an animal than a man; his long blonde hair blew around his face like snakes slithering around a rock. And that's what he seemed like as he stood there, a rock. Alice's eyes finally closed and she lay motionless on the damp grass but she could still hear the men's voices clearly.

"Leave her be! I've changed her, she is of no use to you now Tracker", Arthur's voice was loud and harsh.

The other man laughed and then, in a throaty growl he spoke through gritted teeth, "Oh Arthur, you shouldn't have done that!"

"I did what was necessary to keep her safe", Arthur said, his voice shaking slightly.

Then there was only noise. Alice listened as the sound of rocks grating together echoed around the clearing and loud snapping noises made her wince away from the sound. A strange aroma then drifted towards her, like flowers and incense; a thick, heavy smell that seemed to drown Alice where she lay.

The pain only intensified inside her small body as she lay there and, from somewhere far away, a voice echoed into her mind, it was the same low growl that she had heard before,

"You were lucky. If I'd found you earlier I'd be draining your blood right now. You smelt so… _succulent_".

Then he was gone.

Alice lay in the muddy grass as the rain spattered her writhing body and, when the rain finally stopped and the moon had gone down another three times, Alice sat up and looked at the world through fresh new eyes.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	3. Empathy

**Chapter 3 – Empathy**

Jasper pressed his hand firmer into the young vampire's back and pulled at his wrist a little harder. The young vampire screamed in agony and pleaded,

"Please! _Please Sir! STOP!_"

Jasper's red eyes blazed with fury at the young vampire's, Shaun's, stupidity. He'd just gone hunting in the city, in daylight. Jasper ground his teeth as Shaun's pain flooded through his own body, as though it was his _own_ pain. He pulled harder at Shaun's wrist and finally, with a loud _crunch_, Shaun's arm hurtled across the room, hitting one of the other newborns as she sat reading her battered copy of Romeo and Juliet.

Shaun stumbled after his limb and finally managed to reattach it. Jasper snarled at Shaun and spat venom as he spoke, "You ignorant fool! You know we do not hunt during daylight! I should tear your head from your shoulders!"

Everyone in the room shuddered as Jasper's rage swept across them like a huge, thick blanket. The blonde vampire was terrifying enough, what with the scars that mottled his entire body and the way he could so easily take down his prey, and his other ability made him that much more threatening. He inhaled deeply and darted out of the room and out of the house altogether. He stopped when he'd reached the top of the nearby hill and looked down on the small wooden shack that was now his home.

He liked to get away from it as regularly as possible; the emotions in the house were always so intense, so overwhelming. Sometimes he couldn't tell if it was his own feelings or the feelings of those around him, and it was getting worse. Whenever he made a kill he would feel the emotions of the human; the way they were stunned by his beauty, and then the confusion, followed by shear terror and finally a pure, undiluted sense of defeat, of losing whatever internal battle they had been going through before he'd even set eyes on them.

Jasper shivered as he remembered his last kill; a young girl, no more than seven, had been walking through the woods, probably a short-cut back to her house. Jasper had pounced on her, silent as the wind. She didn't scream, only stared at him for a moment with eyes that seemed to say "I know what you're going to do" and then he'd torn her throat out and drank every last drop of her blood. It wasn't that he now felt guilty; he knew he _had_ to kill humans to survive, but he felt confused, like he didn't _want_ to kill anymore. He shook his head to remove the thought from his mind.

"How are they doing?"Maria's child-like voice floated in the breeze towards Jasper; he straightened up and held his hands behind his back. He knew how to behave in the presence of authority.

"They're not as disciplined as the last batch", his eyes remained fixed on the old wooden house below.

"Well we won't need them for long, it's only until the Mexicans pass through. I want the newborns ready to fight in case they decide to attack. Then we can dispose of them like the last group".

"Of course", Jasper struggled to keep his voice even, the thought of destroying more vampires, of feeling their emotions, was almost too much to bear.

"I know I can always rely on you Jasper. You're my right hand man", Maria's lips pulled up into a horrifying grin and Jasper felt the sheer pleasure she was radiating.

Jasper nodded firmly and started to walk towards the dense forest where he could hear some hikers making their way up the mountain, he was feeling thirsty.

Peter, a newborn whom Maria had allowed to live because of his rare ability to work well in a team, stepped out of the trees as Jasper ran towards them. He smiled at him and they stopped to talk. Jasper liked to spend time with Peter, he was more controlled than the other newborns and he almost always managed to keep his emotions in check, allowing Jasper to feel free, relieved of any extra worry or anger.

"Jasper", Peter nodded towards him, "Taking a break from training the newborns?"

"Yes", Jasper's eyes darted around cautiously, he was always looking for any signs of danger, "I was going to hunt for a while. You're welcome to come along if you like".

Peter's emotions suddenly flickered, like a candle caught in a breeze; they moved from completely relaxed to slightly cautious, almost scared of Jasper's reaction to what was about to happen.

"Peter-", Jasper stopped as a young female, one who had been turned only a few months ago, stepped out of the shadow of the trees. She was beautiful, as was every other newborn, but somehow she seemed _more_ beautiful. Her eyes shone brightly in the dimming sun and her long brown curls swayed loosely in the light breeze. Jasper heard her gasp slightly as she looked at him, probably because of his battle scars, and he felt her sudden panic.

"Jasper, this is Charlotte. We were just hunting", Peter's eyes flickered to Charlotte's and then back to Jasper's.

Charlotte looked up at Jasper through thick lashes and smiled weakly, "I should be getting back to the hut".

"Wait", Jasper's voice was firm, hard and Charlotte stopped mid-stride. She knew better than to mess with him. Jasper continued looking at Peter, "You took her hunting with you?"

A wave of sudden fear and doubt flooded through Peter and he spoke with a slightly shaky voice, "Yes. I was teaching her to be cautious".

"I see", Jasper looked sideways at Charlotte and then back to Peter, "Well, get her back to the house. Maria will be starting training soon".

Peter nodded and Jasper felt a wave of relief wash through him, but not for himself, for _her_. Peter cared for this newborn, no, more than cared. _Loved._ Jasper pretended he hadn't noticed anything and made his way into the dense forest.

He ran for a few miles and caught the scent of the hikers; they smelt warm and fresh, like one entity that would soon quench his thirst. He caught up with them easily and took them down in a matter of seconds, drinking greedily but making little mess. He dug a deep hole and dropped each limp body into it before covering it up quickly.

Maria and Peter were waiting for him as he stepped out of the trees and walked towards the house;

"Jasper, Peter, I have a task I want you to complete for me", Maria smiled but her eyes remained tight, wary.

Jasper nodded and she continued, "There's a newborn, Charlotte-", Jasper felt Peter's sudden panic at the mention of the newborn's name, "- she's become weaker and we have no use for her now. I don't know why we've kept her for so long. Anyway, I want you two to take care of that for me, destroy her, subtly please". Maria turned on her heels and ran towards the house, leaving Peter and Jasper standing on top of the hill, looking down at the wooden house.

Jasper stood looking at the house a moment longer as he felt the emotions coursing through Peter; he felt anxious, nervous and utterly terrified. Jasper turned to him, "Peter?"

Peter looked at him through wary eyes, "She can't- I can't- I love her Jasper", he looked down, defeated.

"The newborn?" Jasper kept his voice calm, restrained.

Peter nodded, "I can't destroy her Jasper. I have to get her away from here".

"No. Maria is in charge here and she says the newborn must be destroyed, we have no choice", Jasper's jaw set and he looked menacing as he glared at his friend.

"Jasper _please_! You are my closest friend, hell you are my _only_ friend! Help me!"

Jasper stepped towards Peter and felt the sudden _whoosh_ of terror pass through him, "I'm sorry. I'll destroy her later tonight. You can say your goodbyes now if you must".

Peter looked shocked and devastated as he walked back towards the wooden house, ready to say goodbye to his beloved.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


	4. Choices

**Chapter 4 – Choices**

The sun had finally set and the newborns were outside, training with Maria. The moonlight glinted off of their bodies, making them look like an army of ghosts as they tackled one another. Jasper made his way slowly up to the top of the hill and stepped into the shadow of the trees where Peter had been told to take Charlotte, ready for her execution.

Jasper could smell the sweet scent of his friend and the newborn as he stepped into the trees. Peter stepped out first and Jasper could feel the waves of anxiety flowing off him as he spoke,

"Jasper".

"Where is she?" Jasper asked as he leaned forward into a crouch, prepared to fight the newborn if she chose to be difficult.

Peter straightened and Charlotte dropped silently from a nearby tree; she stepped forward and took Peter's hand, a wave of adoration for Peter passed through her, causing Jasper's vision to blur slightly.

Jasper frowned, "What is this Peter?"

"I can't do it Jasper. We're going to leave". Peter turned slightly, ready to walk away with Charlotte but Jasper hissed and placed a firm hand on his shoulder,

"No! I can't allow this".

Peter turned back to Jasper, as did Charlotte. They looked into one another's eyes and the feeling of love, of total and utter adoration for one another, washed over Jasper like a thick, sticky liquid. He swallowed hard and tried to concentrate,

"Peter, why are you doing this? She's a newborn and she's of no use to you now".

Peter grasped Charlotte's hand tighter, "Yes, she _is_".

Charlotte smiled, her face opening up as she did so, "Come with us Jasper".

Another wave of adoration pooled between the two newborns and Jasper staggered back slightly, overwhelmed by the emotions. He nodded slowly, "Okay, go. But I can't promise Maria won't come after you".

Peter smiled, "Thank you friend. Thank you!"

Jasper's face turned bleak, "I can't come with you though. My loyalties lie here".

Peter nodded, "I understand. Thank you, again Jasper".

"Go", Jasper turned, looking for anyone who might have heard their conversation, and when he turned back his only friend in the world was gone.

The years passed and Jasper remained at Maria's side; he continued to hunt and kill and discipline the newborns, as well as tear them apart when they became of no use. But all the while his ability was progressing and he could feel every emotion, every change in the atmosphere in the army he was creating. He felt every pain that he caused any human as if it was his own and he began to hate the life (or death) he was leading.

One evening, when the sun had almost disappeared beyond the horizon and the sky was a deep orange, Jasper decided to take a break from the bickering of the newborns and the constant angry atmosphere of the large warehouse they were currently staying in.

He walked along the dusty path, watching as small clouds of orange-brown dust floated up around his feet. He tried to concentrate on the scents and sounds around him but his mind kept going back to his time in the warehouse, with the unruly newborns and their tedious arguing and fighting. As he turned a corner to walk towards the city - the smells of the humans were too tempting – he noticed two people standing on the opposite side of the road, a man and a woman. Their skin seemed luminous in the orange glow of the evening and Jasper immediately knew they were vampires.

He braced himself for the inevitable fight that would ensue if they saw him as they turned their heads in his direction. He hissed through his teeth and a low growl formed in his chest as they crossed the road towards him. Their emotions however were not aggressive; they seemed placid, almost _happy_.

"Jasper?"

Jasper immediately knew the voice, it was Peter. And the woman beside him was the newborn, Charlotte, although she wasn't newborn any longer. Jasper remained tensed as they approached but their faces were open and they were smiling as they stepped onto the dusty path next to him.

"Jasper Whitlock, it's really you!" Peter exclaimed.

Jasper stood up straight, "Yes".

"It's good to see you again after all these years!"

"And you Peter", Jasper was starting to relax as Peter's joy washed over him.

"And you're still with Maria I see", Peter sniffed the air once, catching Maria's scent.

Jasper nodded, "Yes. Our armies have been strong".

Charlotte looked up into Peter's eyes and whispered, "Tell him".

Peter nodded and his smile faded slightly, "Jasper. Since we left, Charlotte and I have been to the North. You don't have to fight anymore. There are no wars there, no armies! There is no fighting and no reasons to be afraid! Come with us Jasper, please".

Jasper shook his head, his blonde hair falling on his eyes slightly, "I can't, my loyalties-"

"-your loyalties are false!" Peter interrupted, "Up North, there are no armies, no fighting. You could come with us and be safe, be free from all of this. Free from the scars, the death, the _pain_".

Jasper winced at the last word, he knew that it would be wonderful to be around people with no pain, no anger. He stood silent for a moment as Charlotte and Peter waited patiently. Finally Jasper nodded,

"Yes. I'll come".

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


End file.
